


My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves Izzy and just wants the best for her, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Protective Alec, Sibling Bonding, Supportive Alec, Worried Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Isabelel is kind of nervous about telling her brother who she is currently dating.





	My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance

Shadowhunters || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Pairing: Lydia/Izzy

Warnings: protectiveness, family feels, gen fic, f/f

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Who's texting you?" - "Umm. Nobody" for Lydia/Isabelle.

Isabelle is kind of nervous about telling her brother who she is currently dating.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_My Sister's Dating My Ex-Fiance_

Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his sister. She had been absentminded since her return from Idris, after this utter fiasco of Valentine breaking out. At first, he had blamed it on the fact that, well, _Valentine had escaped_. But by now, Valentine was dead. Peace was restored.

And his sister was still spacing out.

And not just spacing out as though she was bored, or had no interest in the mission reports. No, she was texting, smiling to herself as she read and then typed a quick reply. After the meeting ended and the others had left, Alec remained next to the door, with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"Who's texting you?", asked Alec seriously.

"Umm. Nobody?", offered Isabelle, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Oh, Alec knew that look. Isabelle and Jace had perfected it in their teens, when sneaking out to parties and clubs and making um flimsy excuses for their parents. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"If it's Meliorn, you do know that he kept your vampire friend imprisoned on orders of the Seelie Queen, right?", asked Alec.

"It's not Meliorn. We moved on from that. All in the past", huffed Isabelle with a faint blush.

"…Raphael?", wanted Alec to know. "Because the last time-"

"It's Lydia!", exclaimed Isabelle frustrated, cheeks heating up. "She was there at the Clave meeting when they asked so kindly how we managed to misplace Valentine and she stood up for me. We talked afterward and we've been in contact since then."

"Lydia?", echoed Alec confused. "Why would Lydia make you smi… Oh. _Oh_."

Isabelle's blush darkened as she fidgeted with her phone. "I… think I might not be a hundred percent straight either, brother? I mean, me and Aline, we used to sneak around a little when we were younger, but it was never something serious. I thought it was, you know, a phase. Especially since I always liked boys. But… Lydia is… different. She makes me feel… different. I think I might… have actual feelings for her."

"Oh", grunted Alec and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Okay?", echoed Isabelle skeptically. "No preaching? No criticism?"

Alec offered her a deadpan stare. "Out of all the… romantic choices… you made in the past year, Lydia is the only sensible one. She's smart, cunning, responsible. I respect her. I didn't just agree to marry her because she was the only offer; she is a good choice. And if you chose her out of _love_ and not practicality, then _she_ deserves that too."

Isabelle blinked slowly as Alec pulled her into a hug. "I just want you to be _happy_ , Iz. You know that, right? I gave you a hard time about your past lovers because you chose them for the… wrong reasons. If you love someone, I don't care who, then I will _always_ support you."

She wrapped her arms around Alec and squeezed him tightly. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too", whispered Alec because laughing. "But can you imagine the looks on our parents' faces…? My ex-fiance, dating their daughter…?"

That got him a soft chuckle from his sister too. "I thought before telling our parents, I'd like to tell you and Jace. Maybe we could, you know, have like a… double-date at Magnus' the next time Lydia is in New York?"

"We'd love to", promised Alec, kissing the top of her head. "And… when would that be?"

"Well. She's been filing all the paperwork to be transferred to New York soon as possible. What with the losses we suffered during the war and since her recovery is finally completed…", drawled Isabelle with a small but genuinely happy smile. "I can't wait to see her again."

Alec returned her smile, glad to see his baby sister this happy. It had been a while and she had been through so much in the past months. She deserved all the happiness in the world. And if that happiness laid with Lydia, well then Alec was going to fully support her.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the prompts I took on tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Yeah, there is nooo way this one turned out the way the prompter imagined it. But that was literally all I could see with that prompt. Protective but supportive big brother Alec. So yeah.


End file.
